


while we’re still young

by heartshaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaker/pseuds/heartshaker
Summary: “Here,” Keiji quickly shoves his arm at him. “Draw on my arm.”“What?!” Koutarou looks at Keiji like he’s gone mad. “Are you sure?”“Yes.” Keiji huffs and pouts at the way Koutarou still looks hesitant. “Please. I need a tattoo.”[aka: a cliche, typical, 'boy meets girl', fic except it's gay. and it's bokuaka.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired from 500 days of summer because im a sucker for romcom and im also a sucker for bokuaka so here it is !! sorry if some parts are almost like the movie but dw they Get Together so no angst

_THE FIRST TIME HE SEES HIM_ , it was something like a dream. A very boring dream.

     He was in a meeting, discussing about what the new episode of their show should be about. Koutarou was minding his own business, doodling on his paper and nodding alongside whenever he hears something good. The voices were mixed with keyboard clicks and coughs and Koutarou just wanted to drink some coffee and sleep, maybe read manga if he had time to go to the store.

     But then, someone walked in, holding a cup of Starbucks coffee and walking towards their boss, Ushijima. “Wakatoshi-san, here’s your coffee. You also have a call waiting.”

     “What? Oh, hello, Keiji. Thank you.” Ushijima nods at everyone before standing up. “Sorry, everyone. The meeting’s done for now. I have an important call waiting.”—then, as if remembering the man beside him, Ushijima raises his brows—“this is also Akaashi Keiji. He’s my new assistant.”

      “Good morning.” Akaashi bows down and smiles a little. “Nice to meet you all. Ah, I’m from Miyagi and just moved here.”

      “Morning, Akaashi-kun!” One of Koutarou’s colleague and friend, Koushi, greets with a smile.

      “Ah,” Akaashi blinks. “Keiji is all right.”

     Now, Bokuto Koutarou had experienced a lot of things.—he had, obviously, experienced jumping out of a moving car (not a bad experience, actually), singing, _embarrassingly_ , an English song on karaoke night in front of his colleagues, and maybe all of those other experiences that had stored itself in Koutarou’s mind, with a label: _My Growing List of **not**_ _Stupid Ideas_.

     But if he were to be honest, Koutarou hadn’t exactly experienced the feeling of wanting to shout someone’s name and to make them laugh. (He probably did once. In fifth grade when he was young and stupid.)

     Koutarou watches as someone asks Keiji things about Miyagi before Keiji says a goodbye and proceeds to pick up Ushijima’s files with a small smile and a nod.

 

 

“I don’t know, man.” Tetsurou shrugs his shoulders, eyes focused on his sketchpad. “He’s kinda quiet? But his smile is nice.”

     “I’m not asking you about his smile!” Koutarou huffs. “I’m not even asking you _about him_!”

     Tetsurou, finally, looks up from his sketchpad but with a disapproving look. “Are you serious? You’ve been staring at him for two minutes and your mouth opened and I have understood nothing but ‘Keiji’.”

     “I’m just curious why Ushijima-kun fired his old assistant.” Koutarou crosses his arms and looks at Keiji again. He was typing something on his computer and jotting things down on a notebook.

     “That’s not your business.” Tetsurou resumes his drawing and purses his lips. “Now, can you shut up? You still need to work on your scene.”

     Koutarou takes one last look at Keiji before nodding. “ _Hey_. My scene was perfect.”

     “Uh-huh. Tell that to the report Koushi sent you.”

 

_Love consists of this: two solitudes that meet,_

_protect and greet each other._

— _**Rainer Maria Rilke**_

 

After what Tetsurou told him, Koutarou managed to avoid Keiji. He managed to ignore the small smile he would give Wakatoshi. The small electric feeling he would get when Keiji would give him papers and their fingers would touch (he also managed avoid the split second Keiji’s eyes widened before they were back to normal—half-lidded and sexy). He’s done a good job of managing and avoiding.

     Until one day.

     (That sentence scared Koutarou when he thought about it. So he’s changing it—)

     But something happened, one faithful day.

     (Now it just sounds like he’s in a romcom movie, but Koutarou just decides to ignore it.)

     He was in a vinyl store. Now, Koutarou isn’t stalking. He was just passing by when his eyes catch blue—green?—eyes and a small smile hits his chest. His feet walk for him.

     “Hello, Bokuto-san.” Keiji greets, holding a vinyl in his chest.

     “Keiji!” Koutarou greets. “And what’s with ‘Bokuto-san’? Call me Koutarou!”

     Then Keiji does something that Koutarou can’t manage to avoid—Keiji chuckles and looks down at the rack of vinyls.

     “Of course, sorry, Koutarou-kun.”

     _Koutarou-kun. Koutarou-kun. Koutarou-kun._

     “That’s right!” Koutarou grins. “Now, what’re you looking for? I might go buy me some vinyls too.”

     “This one is good.” Keiji points and Koutarou grabs it, staring at the way Keiji’s eyes brighten up at describing the vinyl.

     Koutarou comes home with five vinyls in his bag and a receipt on his pocket with a certain someone’s number.

 

The next day as Koutarou looks down at his sketchpad with a contemplated look, he jumps at a voice behind him.

     “Bro. What. Is. That.”

     Koutarou looks behind him to see Tetsurou looking at his sketchpad with a skeptical look. “What?”

     “What. Is that.”

     Koutarou looks down and raises a brow. “A drawing? Bro, what are you on about?”

     “That is a drawing of Akaashi Keiji with a blush on his cheek and a smile, saying ‘Koutarou-kun’.”

     “This isn’t Keiji!” Koutarou shrieks and everyone in the office, including Keiji, stops what they’re doing to look at the pair. Koutarou watches as Keiji looks at them with wide eyes before going back to his laptop.

     “Dude, shut up.” Tetsurou hisses. “What happened to your texts about him being ‘quiet and boring’?”

     “That was ages ago!” Koutarou hisses back, ducking his head.

     “That was _two days ago_.”

     “Well, a lot can happen in two days.” Koutarou huffs, going back to his sketch.

     “Dude.” Tetsurou’s eyes widen. “Did you get laid?!”

     “Dude, no!” Koutarou frowns. “What do you think of me?”

     “I think of you as a man who needs to get laid.” Tetsurou shrugs while standing up. Koutarou watches with a pout as Tetsurou winks at him before walking away. Koutarou groans, hiding his face in his hands. Why does he even have a loud voice? God. His phone buzzes on his desk and he peeks at it.

 **[text: Keiji]** If it’s all right to ask, what was that about?

     “ _Ooh my God_.” Koutarou groans. Should he ignore it? No, he’s sure Keiji heard the buzzing.

     (Sometimes, Koutarou thinks if his friendship with Tetsurou is worth it.)

 **[text: Koutarou]** Ahaha that was nothing! Just drawing a new character and Tetsu thought it was you. No worries! :)

 **[text: Keiji]** New character? Didn’t you submit one last week?

     “A new character?” Tetsurou hums in his ear and Koutarou squeals. “What you gonna name them? _Your boyfriend, Keiji_?”

     “Shut. Up.” Koutarou hisses. “At least help me out here!”

     Tetsurou shrugs. “Sorry, man. But I don’t think I can help you with that.”

     “Bro!” Koutarou moans. “You started this!”

 **[text: Koutarou]** Did I? Then I guess I’m just saving up some characters, haha!

     Koutarou looks up to see Keiji also look up from his phone. Keiji catches his eye and very slowly, waves a hand at him with a small smile.

     “Holy shit.” Tetsurou breathes out and Koutarou grins.

     “I just realized.” Tetsurou was now sitting on the floor with a questioning gaze. “When did you get Keiji’s number?”

     Koutarou answers him with a smirk and a wink. He gets a pinch in the arm and a laugh.

 

Trips to vinyl stores were something Koutarou and Keiji would often do.

     (Yes. Who knew that Koutarou could have confidence in asking Keiji to hang out? He was quite proud of himself.)

     (Of course, their trips were just to vinyl stores and maybe, if Koutarou was lucky, to Starbucks.)

     “Look, look!” Koutarou holds up an album, in which he loves dearly, _Psycho Monsters_ by SCREW.

     “Oh, that’s a favorite of mine.” A soft smile forms in Keiji’s face and Koutarou is star struck.

     “Y-You like SCREW?!”

     “Love them, in fact.” Keiji hums. “ _Dogumatikku dorasutikku doramatikku na makuake sa_.” He sings the chorus of _FUGLY_ and Koutarou chokes in surprise.

     Keiji smirks. “Everyone seems to be surprised to know that I’m a fan of J-Rock.” Then as if remembering something, he checks his watch. “Oh, I need to go. I still need to buy something for a friend. I’ll see you next time?”

     Koutarou nods, eyes still wide. “Y-Yeah! See you, Keiji!”

     Keiji turns around with a wave and leaves the store, coat swishing behind him. Koutarou looks down at the album in his hands and grins.

 

 **[text: Koutarou]** Tetsu.

 **[text: Koutarou]** I think I, maybe, love someone.

 **[text: Tetsurou]** How

 **[text: Koutarou]** I don’t know. Thinking about him makes me smile. And I want to hug him.

 **[text: Koutarou]** And I want to know if he has a dog and I want his dog to know me.

 **[text: Tetsurou]** Oh, so it’s a ‘he’? ;)

 **[text: Koutarou]** Stop making fun of me. Your last relationship was two years ago.

 **[text: Tetsurou]** For your information, I’m having a date on Saturday.

 **[text: Tetsurou]** By the way, there’s a big difference on love and crush.

 **[text: Tetsurou]** Just looking out, bro.

 **[text: Koutarou]** Love u bro

 

_Love is quivering happiness._

— **Kahlil Gibran**

 

It was karaoke night. Koutarou has had few experiences to know where this is going. And he definitely knows what will happen if he tries to drink too much vodka. But what he doesn’t know, is what he’s gonna do now that Akaashi Keiji is here.

     (When it comes to Akaashi Keiji, he doesn’t know anything.)

     (That probably says something since Tetsurou has told him that he knows _a lot_.)

     Koutarou walks in the bar with a grin and immediately spots Tetsurou drowning a drink. “Bro!” Koutarou shouts, hugging Tetsurou and laughing at the way Tetsurou chokes.

     “Don’t do that!” And yet, Tetsurou laughs and gives Koutarou a shot.

     “Oh, man,” Koutarou takes the shot and heaves out a sigh. “I needed this.”

     “Oh, shit,” curses Tetsurou, standing up. “Come on, man. I reserved us a song.”

     Of course. It wasn’t karaoke night without Koutarou and Tetsurou singing… _PonPonPon_ by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. It was like a tradition. Koutarou memorizes it by heart. Probably even the steps.

     “Good evening, Tokyo!” Koutarou laughs out, shoving Tetsurou out of his line of sight and others laugh. Koutarou scans the crowd and is met with Keiji’s smile. Koutarou winks at him and dances with Tetsurou as the intro starts.

     “ _Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite_.” Koutarou starts it perfectly with closed eyes. He opens his eyes and is met with Keiji leaning back, a hand covering his mouth.

     Koutarou misses the next line and Tetsurou shoves him.

 

“You, are a good singer.” Keiji smiles as Koutarou plops down beside him.

     “Oh, don’t worry,” Koutarou takes a swig of his beer. “I know.”

     “Such confidence.” Keiji smirks before looking around.

     “So, hey, I haven’t heard you sing?”

     “But you have.” Keiji objects with a glint in his eyes. “I would’ve sung SCREW or ViViD but they don’t have it. Such a shame, really.”

     Koutarou almost drops his beer as he hears what Keiji said. “Wait, wait. _You_ know ViViD?!”

     “Didn’t I tell you that I like J-Rock?” Keiji laughs behind his hand and Koutarou feels his heart beat faster.

     “You are so cool.” Koutarou laughs. “I never would’ve expected that from you.”

     “No one actually does.” Keiji starts before Shigeru, another one of their colleagues, shouts Keiji’s name with a slur.

     “Oi, Keiji!” Shigeru raises his bottle. “I haven’t heard you sing yet! Come here!”

     “Oh, dear.” Keiji sighs. “Here’s your wish, Koutarou-kun.”

     “ _Yes_!” Koutarou cheers, standing up. “Let’s give it up to Keiji!”

     A series of cheers and claps surround Keiji as he walks to the stage. “All right,” Keiji speaks to the mic and Koutarou doesn’t miss the way his voice vibrates against the speakers. “This is my first time singing in front of you all, so don’t make fun of me.”

     Tetsurou whoops and Keiji smiles. Koutarou feels his heart _literally_ leap out of his chest at Keiji’s song.

     _Lonely in Gorgeous_.

     “Bro, bro.” Koutarou quickly shakes Tetsurou’s shoulders and leans close to his ear. “I am so in love right now.”

     “Don’t worry bro.” A shot glass is forced into his hands. “I know.”

     “Doing great, Keiji!” Tetsurou shouts and Keiji bites his lips, shaking his head at the pair.

     “Go Keiji February6!” Koutarou jokes and his eyes widen at how Keiji covers his mouth again and laughs while singing. He guesses he isn’t the only one who’s star struck right now.

     After a number of songs and a couple of drinks later, Koutarou is now being carried by a sober Keiji and a very drunk Tetsurou.

     “ _Brooo_.” Koutarou moans. “This was such a good night! Man, I love this place!”

     “Me too, man.” Tetsurou shakes his head and goes inside his car, Koushi already seated at the driver’s seat.

     “Hurry up, Kuroo.” Koushi’s face is filled with annoyance as he starts the car. “I still need to get up early.”

     Tetsurou blows a raspberry and kisses Koutarou on the cheek. “ _You_ ,” he slurs while pointing a finger. “Need to man the fuck up.” Then turning to Keiji with a smirk, “And, _you_ , also need to man the fuck up.”

     Keiji’s eyes widen for a moment before nodding in confusion. “All right…” He mutters before nodding at Koushi. “Good night, Koushi. Have a safe trip.”

     “I’ll try.” Koushi says with a snort as he tries to put the seatbelt on Tetsurou. “I hope this idiot gets a fucking boyfriend—I’m tired of being his babysitter.”

     “Bye, Keiji-kun!” Tetsurou sings out through the window, making Koutarou laugh.

     Keiji smiles before waving a hand at the retreating car. He turns to Koutarou with a raised brow. “What about you, Koutarou-kun? Who’s driving you home?”

     “I live,” Koutarou slurs, pointing a lazy finger which Keiji doesn’t bother to follow. “R _iiii_ ght over there.”

     “Uh-huh.” Keiji nods. “Maybe I should’ve asked Koushi.”

     “Hey, hey!” Koutarou suddenly stands up straight. “Hey, Keiji! We’ve been going to vinyl stores for awhile now and I feel like I should take you out! Let’s go out tomorrow! I know a place!”

     “I don’t really think that’s necessary.” Keiji’s face is an embarrassing shade of pink and he looks away with a smile. “I’m quite content with our vinyl trips.”

     “Who cares!” Koutarou shouts into the night. “We need to learn more about each other! Come on, I’ll text you tomorrow!”

     “Ah, Koutarou-kun—” Keiji starts but Koutarou grins at him with a wink before turning around.

     “Trust me, Keiji!” Koutarou says over his shoulder with a wave. “Now, get home safe!”

     “Ah—” Keiji starts before shaking his head.

     Koutarou was, indeed, an interesting character.

     When Keiji comes home with a sigh, his phone has five messages. All from the same person.

 **[text: Koutarou]** Hey Keiji!

 **[text: Koutarou]** Don’t forget about tomorrow, alright?!

 **[text: Koutarou]** We’re gonna have SO much fun!!

 **[text: Koutarou]** We’re gonna go to a park, is that okay??

 **[text: Koutarou]** I’m excited for tomorrow!

     His phone buzzes again and Keiji manages to sleep with a smile on his face.

 **[text: Koutarou]** Good night, Keiji! Get lots of sleep for tomorrow! :) 

 

_Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others,_

_and the delight in recognition._

— **Alexander Smith**

“Good afternoon, Koutarou-kun.” Keiji nods as a greeting and Koutarou grins.

     “Afternoon, Keiji!” Koutarou starts to walk. “You ready for the greatest day of your life?!”

     “I don’t really know, Koutarou-kun.” Keiji shrugs. “I don’t exactly know when it’s going to happen.”

     His answer is met with silence and Keiji turns his head to see Koutarou’s wide eyes. “K-Keiji!” he gasps, “Did you just… _sass me_?!”

     Keiji shrugs again. “I don’t know. Did I?”

     Koutarou shakes his head. “You are literally the coolest person I know.”

     “I think Tetsurou would say otherwise.” Keiji hums. “Don’t let him hear you say that, though.”

     “Shh.” Koutarou presses a finger to Keiji’s lips. “Now, come on, Keiji. We’re almost there.”

     Keiji soon finds himself inside a small, French café with Koutarou grinning and saying hello to a few workers.

     “Do you go here often?” Keiji sits himself down a round table, Koutarou sitting opposite to him. “It seems that you know a few of the workers.”

     “I _love_ this place.” Koutarou jumps in his seat and Keiji doesn’t try to stop his smile. “I always go here and the food is _great_.”

     “It really smells great.” Keiji looks around before noticing the rose between them. He ignores the heat in his cheeks and clears his throat.

     “So, Koutarou-kun,” he starts and Koutarou tilts his head. “How long have you been working for Wakatoshi-san?”

     “Three years!” Koutarou grins. “But I’ve known him for a long time. Since high school, actually!”

     Keiji raises a brow. “That’s a long time.”

     “It is!” Koutarou turns around with a start at the call of his name.

     “Oh, hey, what’s your order, Keiji?”

     “Surprise me.” Keiji shrugs. “It seems that you know this place more than anyone else.”

     Koutarou leans forward to Keiji with a glint in his eyes. “Tetsurou’s parents actually own this place. But don’t tell him that we went here.”

     Keiji’s surprise is covered with a laugh. “All right,” he covers his mouth, shaking his head. “I won’t even ask why.”

     “You shouldn’t!” Koutarou nods. “Now, tell me about yourself!”

     “Myself?” Keiji muses. “I don’t know; I’m not particularly interesting.”

     “Psh!” Koutarou waves a hand. “I bet you’re the most interesting person in the world!”

     “That’s absurd.” Keiji laughs and Koutarou raises a brow.

     “It isn’t but, hey! It’s probably true!”

     And maybe, that’s how they spend their afternoon. Eating pastries and drinking ‘fancy coffee’ (as Keiji had said) and talking about themselves. Koutarou had never wanted to stay in the café with Keiji forever.

     Now, Koutarou has just finished telling an embarrassing story of himself in high school when Keiji does something Koutarou never expects.

     He laughs. _Hard_.

     It was nothing Koutarou had ever seen—Keiji’s eyes were screwed shut and he was leaning back, a hand miserably failing to cover his mouth and something more unexpected happens— _he snorts_.

     Koutarou jumps in his seat and gasps loudly. “Your—your laugh!”

     “P-Please don’t.” Keiji snorts again and shakes his head. “Oh, God. This is so embarrassing, Koutarou.”

     Koutarou’s face was as red as a tomato, probably. “Y-Your laugh is the most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard.”

     Keiji manages to stop laughing (of course, a snort managing to sneak in) and covers his face. “That was so embarrassing. But I couldn’t stop myself—”

     Koutarou thinks to himself, _This is a side of Keiji that no one has probably seen before. How many people have seen him laugh like this? A snort? Has anyone ever heard him laugh like this?_

     And so, Keiji’s next words surprise Koutarou more than anything he’s ever heard.

     “—I’ve never laughed like that in front of someone before.”

     “Then I guess I’m not just someone.” Koutarou is still star struck.

     (He’s always star struck in front of Keiji. Gosh, he hopes Keiji doesn’t notice.)

     And he kind of pats himself in the back for saying that.

     Keiji looks at him with a soft smile and takes a sip of his drink.

     (“I’ve always been a sucker for sweet drinks.” Keiji explains as Koutarou takes a sip of Keiji’s drink and widens his eyes at the drink—it wasn’t even _coffee_ anymore. It’s literally a mix of chocolate and sugar and everything sweet.)

     “I guess you really aren’t.” Keiji says softly, cheeks still pink from his laughing fest and his laugh echoing through Koutarou’s mind.

     _I love Keiji’s laugh._ Koutarou almost makes a list in his mind as he listens to Keiji speak.

     **A LIST OF THINGS BOKUTO KOUTAROU LOVES:**

  1. Yakiniku
  2. Volleyball
  3. His job
  4. Keiji’s laugh
  5. Tetsurou
  6. His family
  7. Akaashi Keiji
  8. The way Keiji speaks
  9. Keiji’s laugh



(He reminds himself not to show Tetsurou his list; he’d probably have a fit knowing that Keiji is higher than him.)

     Koutarou watches as Keiji finishes his drink and story and he smiles. “Hey, hey, you wanna go to a park?”

 

“Really?” Koutarou widens his eyes. “I don’t believe that you’re, and I quote, ‘a loser in drawing’.”

     “But _I am_.” Keiji has been used to laughing in front of Koutarou without covering his mouth anymore.

     They were sitting on a park bench, in front of a playground. Koutarou watches with delight as a few kids go up to Keiji and tell him how pretty he is. He doesn’t even deny how he sometimes agrees with the kids.

      “Nope, I don’t believe it.”

     “It’s true!” Keiji objects. “I’m not good with pencils. But I _am_ good with words.”

     “Are you, then?” Koutarou smirks. “What a character you are. Smart, sassy, and a _writer_.”

     “You’re better than me.” Keiji smiles. “You’re funny, _also_ smart, and you’re an artist.”

     “We’re the best!” Koutarou says instead and Keiji agrees with a chuckle.

     “Speaking of characters,” Keiji speaks up. “How’s the new character you’re working on?”

     “Who?”

     “The new character?” Keiji says again with a tilt of his head. “The one you told me about last week?”

     “Oh!” Koutarou blushes. “Him.”

     “Yes, _him_.” Keiji chuckles as he shakes his head. “How is he?”

     Instead of answering, Koutarou takes out a pen. “Do you wanna see him?!”

     Keiji seems confused by the offer, but nods. “Sure, but where are you gonna draw him? You don’t have any paper.”

     Koutarou deflates at that. “Oh, yeah…”

     “Here,” Keiji quickly shoves his arm at him. “Draw on my arm.”

     “What?!” Koutarou looks at Keiji like he’s gone mad. “Are you sure?”

     “ _Yes._ ” Keiji huffs and pouts at the way Koutarou still looks hesitant. “ _Please_. I need a tattoo.”

     That coaxes Koutarou and he laughs, grabbing Keiji’s arm. “All right, then.”

     The next thirty minutes are spent with silence and Keiji watching in interest as Koutarou draws in his arm with complete seriousness.

     “There!” Koutarou proudly says. “All done! But it’s not in its peak! I should’ve bought a better pen.”

     Now, Keiji isn’t lying if he says that he’s probably spent some time in the office looking at Koutarou’s characters and work with admiration. But seeing one in his arm and—wait a minute.

     “Is this…”

     “It’s you!” Koutarou laughs nervously. “I wasn’t actually drawing a new character. I was drawing you.”

     He couldn’t believe it. There, in his arm, in a 0.5 ink pen, is an accurate drawing of him—from the hair to the lips—with a small smile and a little speech bubble in the top, written, “Koutarou-kun.”

     “This is so beautiful.” Keiji gasps softly before his words register his mind. “Sorry, that must’ve sounded narcissist. But it really is.”

     “Thanks.” Koutarou says bashfully. “I don’t think I got your hair right, but it’s all right, right?”

     “More than all right.” Keiji says softly and Koutarou squeaks out.

     “I-I’m glad you like it!” Koutarou says in a high voice. “I can give you the one I did on paper, though? I’ll probably still have to color it.”

     “This is okay.” Keiji laughs softly. “Thank you, Koutarou.”

     And there, at five pm, with sunlight dying in their hairs, Keiji finds himself liking Koutarou.

 

And also, at ten pm that night, is where Keiji is in his room, panicking.

     “Koushi.” Keiji quickly says once the call picks up. “I need help.”

     “Evening, Keiji.” Koushi’s voice is warm and light in the call. “Is everything all right?”

     Keiji decides to go straight to the truth. “I think I like someone.”

     “Oh.” Koushi says. “Uh, tell them?”

     “Yeah, but _how_?” Keiji considers himself to be rational and smart, but never in his life has he been this lost and confused.

     “Talk to them?” Koushi sounds like he’s about to laugh and Keiji huffs. “It’s 2016, Keiji. You’re in your 20s, we aren’t in high school where you need to write it in a pink letter and put it in his locker.”

     “Yeah, but I’ve never liked— _his_?!” Keiji chokes halfway. “How—How’d you know he’s a _he_?”

     “You aren’t really that slick, Keiji.” Koushi’s voice turns soft and Keiji sighs. “Don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone.”

     “How do I tell Koutarou that I like him?” Keiji says it like he’s a child and he looks down at his arm, where Koutarou’s drawing of him is clear and taunting him.

     “Koutarou has always been an honest man.” Koushi answers him. “I think the feeling’s mutual. Don’t hesitate to tell him how you feel. I know Koutarou better than anyone.”

     “Yeah…” Keiji traces the drawing absentmindedly. “I guess, thanks, Koushi.”

     “Good.” Koushi chortles. “Now, get some sleep, all right? We don’t need the boss’ assistant going crazy about the company’s greatest artist.”

     “It seems to have already happened, Koushi.” Keiji confirms. “But thank you, really. I appreciate it.”

     “You’re welcome.” Koushi says. “Now, get some sleep. And get yourself a boyfriend.”

 

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature_

_to stop speech when words become superfluous._

— **Ingrid Bergman**

It was maybe _weeks_ before Keiji manages to get past the nervousness and to ‘man the fuck up’.

     They were at the park again, a comfortable silence between them as they watch the kids. Keiji’s hands were in his lap as Koutarou hums a song.

     It never really occurred to Keiji how he would even confess. He thought of lots of ways—a letter? A message? Message in a bottle? Would he fill a jar full of notes and give it to Koutarou? There were lots of ideas—bad ideas.

     “Koutarou.” Keiji’s voice is soft and he rests his hand on the bench, not even noticing Koutarou’s hand. His hand rests on top of Koutarou’s and he quickly snatches it away with a blush.

     “U-Uh,” he stutters. “S-Sorry.”

     “It’s okay.” Koutarou grins. “What is it, Keiji?”

     _Oh my god_.

     “Koutarou.” Keiji speaks again. “What—What do you see me as?”

     “What do I see you?” Koutarou repeats, brows furrowed. “I see you as a friend, of course!”

     Keiji ignores the slight pain in his chest when he hears the word friend but he ignores it with a nod. “All right.” He says in a small voice, wanting to curl up.

     _He can never like me_.

     “Why?” Koutarou asks before his eyes lighten up. “What about me?!”

     “What about you?”

     “What do you see me as?”

     _What do I see you as?_ Keiji hums in his head. _I see you as the brightest person in the room. I see you as someone who makes me laugh the most, and someone who I’m not embarrassed to laugh the most in front of. I see you as someone special; someone special in my heart._ Keiji’s heart skips a beat as he turns to look at Koutarou with a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

     “I see you as someone I want to be my boyfriend.” He accidentally says out loud and his eyes widen, as well as Koutarou’s.

     _Oh my God._

     “Oh my God.” He repeats his thoughts. “I am so sorry. I’ve probably made our friendship awkward. Please forget I ever said that.”

     “Keiji.”

     “Oh gosh, this is so unprofessional of me? We’re literally workmates. Oh my God, I’m gonna retire so that it won’t be—”

     “Keiji!”

     Hands are cupping his face and Keiji finds himself face-to-face with Koutarou. Their noses are almost touching and he can smell the yakiniku in Koutarou’s breathe. He finds himself not minding it.

     ( _You are absolutely gross_. His mind scolds him.)

     Keiji squeaks out and his hands shake slightly. His eyes maintain contact with Koutarou’s and he takes a deep breath.

     “I…” Koutarou speaks out and Keiji’s chest feels a little tighter. “I… like you, too.”

     Keiji’s lips part a little and he doesn’t miss the way Koutarou’s eyes flicker to it before turning back to his eyes. “Y-You do?”

     “Of course I do.” Koutarou whispers back. “I’ve liked you ever since I realized you like J-Rock.”

     “Really?” Keiji breathes out a laugh and his chest finally feels lighter. Koutarou nods with a grin, hands caressing Keiji’s face.

     Koutarou bumps his nose against Keiji’s and chuckles. “Hey, Keiji?”

     “Yes, Koutarou?” Keiji bumps his nose against Koutarou’s again and savors the way Koutarou’s cheeks go pink.

     “I like you.” Koutarou grins and Keiji stifles a laugh.

     “I know.” He whispers. _And I have never felt so thankful to know it_.

     “And you like me.”

     “I know.”

     “So,” Koutarou drawls out, “can I kiss you?”

     “Yes.” Keiji breathes out. He doesn’t miss the way Koutarou rubs his nose against his for a moment before his lips touch Keiji’s.

 

 **[text: Koutarou]** Since that we’re together now

 **[text: Keiji]** Yes?

 **[text: Koutarou]** Is it appropriate to put a heart beside your name?

 **[text: Keiji]** …

 **[text: Koutarou]** Is that a yes?

 **[text: Keiji]** Yes, of course. :)

 

_You are my poem; you are all of my poems,_

_and far the most beautiful of all._

— **Octave Mirbeau**

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to all of the songs/albums in this fic pls i beg of u they need more love
> 
> scream w me abt writer!akaashi and artist!bokuto + romcom bokuaka @ my tumblr lunajpg !!


End file.
